


I Am a Rock

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Excalibur, Gen, When I Say "Gen" I Mean "As Gen As The Show"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Merlin pouts about having to throw Exalibur into the Lake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/09. I was doing this thing where I got a prompt, put iTunes on shuffle, and wrote during the duration of the song that played. During this, Simon and Garfunkel's "I Am a Rock" was playing.
> 
> I did giggle a little, yes.
> 
> Prompt from Kouri.

When he thinks about it, Merlin gets a little upset about the loss of Excalibur. Really, it was an amazing sword. Just because Uther got his hands on it -- and made it more than a little bloodthirsty -- doesn't mean Arthur shouldn't get to use it.

"When Uther no longer taints it, then will come Arthur's time," the Dragon tells him, in-between snipes about how he shouldn't have let Uther touch it in the first place.

Really, he only gets angry when he sees the unbelievably crappy implements Arthur uses instead, which have a tendency to break at least once a week, due to general wear and tear. Completely ridiculous.

Arthur gives him the strangest looks when he rants and raves about crappy worksmanship, sharing that these are some of the best swords in the kingdom. Merlin just gets crankier that he can't tell Arthur about the sword, because the idiotic prat would just go looking for it.

Really, the whole thing just makes Merlin cranky. But he can never *do* anything.

More cranky.


End file.
